nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Victory
'"The Victory" '''is the twenty-sixth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the 104th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on November 10, 2014. In the episode, Spencer Tate witnesses the victory of the War. Meanwhile, The Archduke is captured and imprisoned in the VMK dungeons. The Episode Spencer Tate and hundreds of other soldiers ran toward the border. The War was finally turning their favor! A VMK lieutenant had just assassinated the army general of Tomorrowland. His second in command gave the order to retreat. "SEND THEM BACK TO THE FUTURE!" a VMK soldier cried. Spencer raised his gun and followed the masses of racing soldiers. The Tomorrowland General was left dead on the streets near the border. The Tomorrowland forces did not even bother to retrieve his body. Spencer stopped to check his pulse. "Whatcha doing that for, Spence? We won!" Spencer didn't answer. The general was still alive. He blinked twice at Spencer. Spencer tried to prop up his head. "HE'S STILL ALIVE!" someone shouted. A gunshot rang out and Spencer was splattered with blood as the general's shoulder splintered. "What the hell?!" Spencer cried. "He's an enemy of the state!" "### off," Spencer said and stormed away. He was done with this War. He was done with the government. Grace can have her victory, but it would be shortlived. Across the region, battalion after battalion surrendered to VMK. One by one, the dominos fell and the Archduke was forced to issue an official declaration of surrender. The War on Tomorrowland was over, and Grace was victorious. Grace smiled. Aaron buttoned his pants. "So the Archduke?" she asked. "Soon to be arrested. The Viceroys have been imprisoned in the dungeon and the territory is ours." "Excellent," Grace said, "Prepare the teleprompter for my speech. I want everyone in Tomorrowland to accept me as leader." "There's no reason why they shouldn't," Aaron said, "Turns out the Archduke was wildly unpopular." "What?" Grace said, "The Archduke had the highest approval rating of any leader in the world: 99%." "The results were faked," Aaron said, "by him." Grace laughed. "This is going to be simple!" "Do you want the Archduke in the same dungeon as the Viceroys?" "Yes," Grace said sinisterly, "They hate each other. Let them rip each other apart." Aaron nodded and made a note. "One more thing," he said. "Yes?" Grace said, sitting at her desk. "Deeba. No sign of her." "Increase the manhunt. Take away forces from the Marie search. Deeba is more important." "Really?" Aaron said, "But Marie literally destroyed the Gallifreyan family." "Do I give a ###?" Grace screamed, "Do I really give a ###?" "The people do," Aaron said. "Don't remind me," Grace said. "Okay..." Aaron said. He turned to leave. "That reminds me," he said, "Forensic evidence came back. It was Marie. That Carnation Woman all those years ago. It was Marie." Grace's jaw twitched. "I knew it. Leave me for a moment Aaron." "Oh wait...Gracey...you got a little...uh..." Aaron dabbed at his chin. Grace wiped at her chin. "Thanks," she said. Aaron closed the door behind him. The Archduke watched as the lights flickered out in Tomorrowland. The sign of consent. Grace ordered all who were ready to relinquish the Archduke as their leader to turn off their lights. The Archduke was unpopular and he knew that. All those skewed results to keep the public at bay were now coming to crash in on him. He would soon be arrested. "Kevin!" Cherry called as she ran into the room. The Archduke sighed. "Cherub?" "They're here. I couldn't hold them...they're here. The VMK soldiers are here." Kevin seized the wheels of his chair and pulled himself away from the desk. "Cherub," he said, taking her hand "Go now." "I'm not leaving you!" Cherry said quickly, "Now, where can we hide?" "In there," Kevin said, pointing to an airlocked room off the main hallway. Cherry hurried to open it. "Is it empty?" the Archduke called. Cherry stepped inside. And the Archduke sealed the door. He heard Cherry pounding on the door. He silently raised the sound shield. The main doors burst open. VMK officials ran in. And the Archduke was arrested. "Hi! I'm Nelly Blythe bringing you your top stories!" Nelly set down the microphone as the rest of the news intro played out. She adjusted her blazer. Showtime. The cameraman gave her the signal. "The War on Tomorrowland is finally over. It has seen its victor, VMK, and now the spoils of war are ours. President Grace has announced the official annexation of the Tomorrowland territory, thus solidifying the late Gallifreyan's legacy. Her great-granddaughter, Deeba, is still at large for committing treason against the government. Also still at large is the woman the President calls 'Marie,' who notably burned Gallifrey Estate and killed the Gallifreyan family matriarch, Elena. The Archduke and all of his Viceroys have been arrested and are imprisoned within Gallifrey Castle. The President is expected to make a statement. Now over to Don Gather with more of your evening news!" Nelly exhaled. "That was damn good," the cameraman said. Nelly waved him off modestly. She turned to look back at the Castle. Bullshit. That's all it was. Deeba committing treason? It was not like her at all. The Archduke felt helpless. He never had the power to move his legs. Now he was chained to the wall, his dead legs resting lopsided on the dirty ground. His Viceroys, his traitorous Viceroys, all had the same fate. And well deserved too. "Kevin..." Zesta, the Viceroy of Autopia Moon, said. "Silence," the Archduke ordered. All the Viceroys were giving him some pitiful look. Kevin turned away. They made him sick. Kevin closed his eyes and prayed Cherry was alright. RED "Food for the prisoners." The oldest trick in the dungeon-escaping book. "Everyone is in the dungeon," Aaron said. Grace grinned. "Except for two." Aaron frowned. "Deeba and Marie?" "Duh," Grace said, "Has there really been no sign of them? At all?" "Um..." Aaron said. Grace raised her eyebrows. "Um?" "Two people broke into the Library of Orrupt and utilized the ESMERALDA database." "WHAT!" Grace shrieked. Aaron eventually calmed her down. "The database did what it should!" Aaron said. "I want her found. I want them both found!" Grace snarled. "I'll tell the VMKDI now." "No, wait..." Grace said. She climbed onto the desk and said something insanely vulgar. Aaron dropped his pen. "On the desk? Right now?" Grace's next comment was even worse. Aaron ripped off his tie. And the door opened. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF SPLASH MOUNTAIN WHAT IS IT!" The secret service agent at the door opened his mouth, found no words, and closed it. Then the emergency alarm sounded. "He...escaped?!" Grace shrieked. She glared at the Viceroys. "Why did you let him escape?" The Viceroy of Deep Space rattled the chains. "Hello?" Grace turned to Aaron. "Interrogate them all. Find the Archduke. I don't care what it takes. Beat them into submission." Aaron leaned to whisper into Grace's ear. "Uh...do you mean like...an...uh...you know...orgy...or...?" Grace slapped him. "Later." Production Continuity and Story Arcs The shot heard in "The Wanted" was the sound of the Tomorrowland general being assassinated. References "Send them back to the future" is a reference to the movie of the same name. Trivia *The inclusion of hints to sexual scenes is a jab at how many moderns shows include sex. *The lights flickering out in Tomorrowland was inspired by the Doctor Who ''episode, "Kill the Moon." *This is the first episode in which a main character addressed the Archduke as "Kevin." *Nelly Blythe is a play on words for the famous reporter, Nelly Bly, who investigated an insane asylum on Blackwell Island in New York. *The "food for the prisoners" trick was orginally remembered by producers from ''Merlin. Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes